


He Opened Up

by shingo_the_pest



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bestiality, Centaurs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Shifters, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and the rest of NCIS team notice that DiNozzo is not feeling well. This ficlet plays as prequel to kathana_grey's centaur!story "Heat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Opened Up

**Title** : He Opened Up  
 **Rating** : light NC-17  
 **Fandom** : NCIS  
 **Pairing** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Summary** : Tony and the rest of NCIS team notice that DiNozzo is not feeling well. This ficlet plays as prequel to [](http://kathana-grey.livejournal.com/profile)[**kathana_grey**](http://kathana-grey.livejournal.com/) 's centaur!story [Heat](http://kathana-grey.livejournal.com/17695.html).   
**Warnings** : shifter!fic, sexually explicit content, d/s implied, fantasy au, centaurs

Read Kath's story **[Heat](http://kathana-grey.livejournal.com/17695.html)** first. This won't make sense without it.

 

 

 

When the stomach pains started, Tony was seen rubbing his back with a look of constipation on his face. Ziva was the first to point it out.

His response: "It's just an...an upset stomach."

"Really? Perhaps you are gaining weight again."

Tony's look of alarm was humorous to both McGee and Ziva.

"Again? But I've never been..."

"Keep telling yourself that Tony."

"Shut up McCubby. McEats-A-Lot. Mc-can't-get-a-filly." Tony was grouchy with them both the rest of the day.

\---

The constipated looks and general dis-ease in Tony's posture brought teasing from all.

"That'd better not be you smelling up the place, DiNozzo."

"Boss!"

\---

For days, Tony complained about the cramps, clarifying that it was _not_ indigestion. Towards the end of the week though, he stopped complaining. His grimaces stayed. That was when everyone got worried.

\---

"Are you feeling better? Is there anything really wrong, Tony?"

"I'm fine. Worry about your latest stallion, not me."

So Ziva bit her tongue, and McGee focused on his computer, and Gibbs pretended he hadn't heard.

\---

Abby squealed. "Tony, what are you doing out there? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony leaned against the hallway wall, just outside Abby's lab. He breathed slowly, and let Abby roll a chair out to him, wincing as he sat.

"Are you still hurting?” She rolled him into her lab. “If you’ve been sick this long it could be E. coli or Listeria monocytogenes! You should see a doctor! Are you getting enough liquids? Poor baby."

"I'm fine Abs. Just some cramps. No problem at all. Tell me what you know about the case."

Abby stroked his hair one last time, and then pulled up their case data.

\---

"I'm fine boss," Tony panted against the brick wall, holding his stomach and bent over.

Gibbs’ patience snapped. "DiNozzo, if you're not feeling well enough to gallop, then get the hell out of here!"

"It's just a charley horse-"

"Go!"

Tony retreated, shame faced and humiliated at his own weakness. He trotted away, glancing over his shoulder as he went. He saw McGee arrest the suspect, saw the angry tightness in Gibb's jaw, saw Ziva look his way with a little bit of worry. Tony ambled away faster.

\---

Finally, he submitted to an examination.

"Anthony, my dear boy, I'm surprised I haven't seen you sooner. Everyone has been telling me about your, ah, discomfort. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed you had been avoiding me for the past two weeks."

Ducky prodded his abdomen, checked his temperature, looked down his throat, and massaged his feet.

"I think I need to get a...closer look, Anthony."

"How close could you need, Ducky? You got my bare butt on the metal table."

"Yes, well..."

Tony stared at the morgue ceiling, with his back against the cold table. Not even the smock could save his dignity when he had his legs spread and someone nosing around between them. He pretended he didn't feel fingers handling certain parts or prodding certain areas.

The look on Ducky's face was worried. The doctor pulled off his latex gloves with a sigh.

"Ducky?" Tony asked, lifting his head.

"Hmmmmm."

" _Hhmmm_ what? Is that a good _hmmm_ or a bad _hmmmm_?"

"Fear not for your health. I'm just surprised is all. This may have a somewhat major impact on your life for the next week or two."

"But what _is_ it, Ducky? Just spit it out!"

"You're opening up."

Tony stared at the doctor.

"You mean..? But I'm thirty six, I'm too old to-"

"It can happen at any age, Anthony. It's not common, but hardly impossible."

"But, but..." This wasn't fair. "Why now? What the hell could have made this happen _now_?"

Ducky was silent, but the way his looked at Tony, and the way he shrugged his eyebrow said the doctor had some ideas. But he didn't share any of them with Tony.

\---

Tony walked out of the morgue feeling like his stomach was full of wriggling lead. But that didn't stop him from grabbing a mirror, and exploring the new spot for himself that evening.

\---

The next day, after he had grabbed paperwork for vacation leave, Ducky approached him in the middle of the hallway. The elder doctor advanced slowly, looked up gingerly, and Tony knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Make sure you're filing the correct paperwork, Anthony."

"I'm filing for vacation leave."

"That’s not quite accurate. Be honest with HR, my boy. I've already notified the Council."

"No! You don’t need to do that, I'm just going to stay home, and ride it out-"

"We can't let you do that Anthony."

"People do that _all the time._ "

"Couple do that, sometimes. Rarely. This is your first Heat, and you'll be well taken care of at the Gathering Plains."

\---

Feeling trapped, frustrated and angry, and still cramping up in that new spot within him, Tony handed over his paperwork to Gibbs.

Gibb’s eyes skimmed over the words “Leave Request” but stopped at “Heat”. Tony swallowed. His boss said nothing, just glanced over the rest of the form, to find Ducky’s signature, and tapped the desk in agitation.

“Fine. Go have fun.”

And that was all he said.

\---

“Oh Jethro, I’m glad you came to talk to me. I figured you would.” As Gibbs walked in, Ducky shrugged on his jacket and glanced around the morgue, to be certain everything had been put away.

“You’re going with him?” The guardian asked.

“I am. Someone needs to keep an eye on the boy, and he’s nervous enough as it is. Quite the shock to him.”

There was a disbelieving chuckle in the answer, “Yeah.” It had obviously been a surprise to Gibbs as well.

“I assume you’ve come to ask me to keep any eye on him for you?”

Gibbs shrugged, glancing at the stairs like he wanted to avoid the topic.

“Of course you don’t want to say it outright.” Ducky watched the marine’s face, weighing what he should divulge. "You know, I don’t believe it was coincidence that he opened up here and now, where you are.”

“Aw, shit,” Gibbs waved the suggestion away.

“He opened up for you, Jethro. There’s almost no doubt in my mind."

"You can't know that Duck," Gibb’s voice was quiet, but his jaw was tight.

“Very well, deny it if you wish. But I assume you want me to keep you posted?”

“You don’t have to tell me how many stallions he wears out. I don’t wanna know.”

“I think you may be surprised. We’ll see. If anything unusual happens, I will let you know.”

\---

Gibbs rubbed his face, and sat on a stool, grabbed his jar of bourbon. The boat wasn’t calling to him tonight, though he was restless, itching for something.

The thought of Tony prancing about the arena, his tail held high revealing two holes, wet and clenching, ready to be pushed into…

Zeus, it was a terrible thought. He couldn’t be there to watch, he’d want to stample down all those young stallions rearing to get a chance.

Still the thought of Tony, of the way he would moan helplessly and paw at the ground when he was mounted, was so stirring. Never a companion until now, the council would probably give Tony a few days to prepare. Oh Zeus, how he would love to see the way Tony’s holes contract as the balls were pushed in for the first time, how Tony would pant and clench around them.

He picked up a small block of hardwood, just a piece of scrap. Its weight was heavy, dense. It couldn’t be made into a sphere, but an egg, yes.

He began whittling at the block, imagining running a finger of Tony’s new pussy, the one that had opened up just for him, how wet it would be, how it would wink at him, then stretch wide around an intrusion.

Gibbs began a new project that night, one fueled by lust, as much as hope.

\---

"How's he doing Duck?" Gibbs asked over the phone.

"I think you will be very surprised to hear that he fought off every single stallion he was presented with today."

Gibbs almost laughed. Tony on all four hooves, kicking and bucking off each young stud horny to get at him. Gibbs was happy to hear this, really happy.

"Didn't get hurt?"

"No, he's fine, just very indignant about it all. I don't think he's mentally prepared for what he has to do."

A chuckle this time. "There won't be any mares for him to charm in there."

"No, there certainly won't. Jethro, I really do believe that you should be here-"

"I'm busy Duck. Take care of him."

\---

Weeks became a month, and McGee and Ziva glanced at Tony's empty desk in worry. Gibbs himself, the only one in the know, also worried why this was taking so long.

"How's he doing?"

Over the phone, Ducky sighed. "Wearing himself out. He's exhausted. He refuses to accept what he needs to do, and Jethro, I know you expected him to go into this like it was some kind of game, but he hasn't mated once, not a single time."

Gibbs inhaled. Exhaled.

"You should come-"

"No. That's a bad idea."

"Then just for a visit. I think you should see the way he fights."

"No Duck," and he hung up.

\---

He didn't answer Ducky's next phone call, or the one after that, or the one after that.

At home he varnished the box he had created, and carved the last set of balls, following the grain on each one. Even the smallest set would be large enough to make Tony gasp as they were pushed into the little slit behind his perineum.

It was stupid of Gibbs to be entertaining the thought.

Tony would fight him the same way he fought off every other stallion. But Gibbs was stronger, and knew that if he saw Tony in that arena, scented that ripe rump, he wouldn't be able to help himself. It would ruin any trust Tony ever had in him.

\---

Another day with an empty fourth desk. Another ignored call from Ducky. By now, Tony had probably let at least one stud get at him.

\---

The sky was gray, storming, but the air was refreshingly crisp. Gibbs dreamed he lived on the plains, vast rolling hills. And it was all his, given to him by Zeus, for him to claim and protect. He had a herd to defend, filled with the people he had brought under his shelter, his family and allies, the helpless and in need.

Shannon was there, her red coat silky smooth, smiling at him. Kelly ran around her, spry on her young filly legs.

The other mares he had loved were there, some coy, some spurned, but all under his protection, each and every one.

The smell of ozone floated on the air, and lightning flashed in the distance, a warning. Circling the herd a brunet companion galloped. The wind brought the scent of his Heat to Gibbs' nostrils. The companion turned around, running clockwise, and he knew it was Tony, on the outskirts protecting the herd.

Lightning flashed again, an encouragement this time, and Gibbs took off after the companion, to claim him.

\---

The next day, Gibbs filed for leave.

\---

Tony fought off the second stud, and the crowd sighed in disappointment. Gibbs felt pride and worry and anger as he watched, standing among the spectators, his arms folded.

Tony was sweating heavily. He danced backwards, his tail low to cover his ass. Still, his hind legs were wet with need. He was on the defense, and good in a fight, but obviously worn out and emotionally depleted. The Master of the Arena sent the third stallion in.

Gibbs approached the Arena Master's box, and knocked. Guards let him in, and the Master Jerome stood to greet him.

"I understand this is about Anthony DiNozzo. Are you family?"

"No, I'm his boss."

The Arena Master ran his eyes up and down Gibbs, reading him. "And you're a Guardian."

"Yup."

"I see." The Arena Master obviously had formed an opinion already, glancing at Tony pinning the third contender down in a hold. "How can I help you?"

The fourth stud entered the arena. Tony panted with exertion. The new centaur began to circle him, fresh and un-worn out. "You could pull those colts out of the ring with him."

The Areana Master folded his hands. "But this is what he needs. The Heat won't end until he's been satiated. It will take many stallions to wear this companion out, once he has been mounted."

"Nope. Just one."

Master Jerome tilted his head. "And you think you're that stallion."

"Yup."

The Arena Master sneered, as if he found this conversation trying to his patience. "In that case, why are you stepping up now? You could have been here weeks ago."

Gibbs shrugged, and steeled his shoulders, to look as powerful as he really was. "I'm here now."

The Master of the Arena sighed in disgust, and gestured towards Tony in the arena. "End the games, and put him away. We'll begin preparing him tonight. And you," he turned back to Gibbs. "We'll let you have your way, but be warned: if we put him in the Guardians' ring, we offer him to _all_ the Guardians."

"Won't be any need for it."

The man raised an eyebrow in sarcasm. Then his eyes rested on the large box Gibbs carried. "A present?"

"Yes."

"Hand it over, and we'll give it to him. Report to the Guardian's quarters, we want all your examinations done by tonight. You may not see him until he is on the arena."

\---

When he saw Tony trot into the Guardian Arena, Gibbs heard a crash of thunder in the distance, and he smirked.


End file.
